1. Field
This application relates to a phase locked loop.
2. Description of Related Art
A phase locked loop is used in various circuits to lock and tune a frequency. The phase locked loop includes a frequency divider to decrease a frequency of a frequency generator. Recently, low power operation has become an important consideration in various digital devices. However, since the frequency divider has a high frequency input, the frequency divider consumes a large amount of power.